Lexi Black
by sofi cullen
Summary: I masqueraded as Isabella Marie Swan, my ex-boyfriend's brother attacked me because of a paper cut.I just had to go and fall in love with a vampire, didn't I ? I skip half of my 6th year at Hogwarts the school of witchcraft and wizardry, pose as Chief's daughter to try and have a normal life, fall in love with Cullen and his family who are all vampires.Gotta love Lexi Black's life
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Well I got no responses so I figured, if I really like this idea, I should carry it out. So for all of you annoyed readers, I give a chapter to read.**

**Lexi POV**  
Washing the dishes is something barely any pureblood family does. Especially my family. Then again, my family is mostly full of murdering phyco-paths who admire Voldemort ( yes, I said the bloody name ). The only people I actually like in y family are the Tonks family and... my dad.

My mum died when I was about 3 during the first wizarding fact, she died the same night the Potters died. An old friend of my father (Sirius Black) and his best friend (James Potter) were betrayed by their old time friend Peter Pettigrew. He gave up the location of both the families to the dark lord to save his own bloody life. My mum died protecting me, and then Pettigrew blamed the deaths of my mum and the Potters on my dad. He was then sent to azkaban ( the wizard prison) for thirteen years, while I believed my father killed the people most dear to me.

But just less than two months ago, he escaped. My god-brother ( Harry Potter) and his friends helped him while off in the States. I got a new manor as soon as I got to England, because I just cant stand Grimmauld Place anymore. That portrait of my dearest Grandmother is more annoying than a bossy Hermione and a screaming Banshee combined.

The new Black manor is quite nice. Although it does get lonely from time to time, I'm planning to hire a house-elf to watch over my lovely new home while I'm off finishing my schooling at Hogwarts. The Quiditch World cup is soon and I have already got some tickets from a bloke form the Ministry who fancies me.

I'm planning to take Remus Lupin with me since I've barely spent any time with him. Although I'm worried that he will notice something happened to me in the States. I fell in love with Edward Cullen only to get my heart ripped out and smashed to pieces by him and his family. I hope I never have to see their faces again.

The only person I've told is Harry Potter. He's like the little brother Ive never had. And e got so mad I had to put a silencing charm on him to stop screaming profanities. I cant even imagine what Remus might do." Miss. Black, are you home ?" said a voice I knew too well. " Of course I am Professor Dumbledore". I said while running towrds the door. **( A/N- hehe. That rhymed)**. As soon as I opened the door I regretted it. With the professor I saw seven in-humanly beautiful people with golden eyes.

**A/N- So now that you actually have something to read, what do you think ? R&R people. It makes me happy. And you want to make me happy right ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey people ! First off, I would like to thank**  
**Happy Aquatic Panda**  
**bridgetsmith13**  
**killerpizza504**  
** 26 &**  
**emmcat1908**  
**for following/ favoriting this story. And a special thanks to agesold for doing all of the above and writing my first review ! I hope this is long enough for you guys !**

**Lexi Pov **  
" Professor". I said. My voice slightly shaken. The Cullens looked like they were in shock. They all looked the same as they did before they left. But there was something hidden in their eyes, I just cant name it.

" This is a surprise. Who are your friends ?" Yes. Lets pretend I don't know them. It would make everything so much easier. " Miss. Black, I would like you to meet the Cullen family". Dumbledore introduced. " Its a pleasure Miss. Black" Carlisle said. All traces of shock wiped off his face. " Please, call me Lexi. Come on in" I said while gesturing my hand towards the living room.

Once we were all seated the Professor started talking. " , I am sure you must know what they are by now". Of course. How could I not know ? " Vampires" I whispered. " Yes, yes well I have asked them to do me a favor. To watch over you and during the school year". His bright blue eyes pierced mine. Oh hell no. Professor or not. He was not going to intimidate me into doing this. " No. No way in hell. Listen, I appreciate the thought but Harry and I are more than capable of handling ourselves. I'm seventeen ! I'm of age ! I dont need a babysitter" I fumed.

" Miss Black,just hear me out. You are the best witch in your year. You have faced things that would make grown men cry ! Believe me, I know. But I need you to think about Harry. He's nearly gotten himself killed each year. I cant always be there" Dumbledore reasoned.

I looked over to the family of heart-breakers. Their faces showed no emotion. But something tells me they are having a private conversation. " So then, why do I need protection ?" I asked. " Because Harry cares for you as the sister he has never had. He needs to feel like he is not the only one that has to go through all of this". Professor gently said. I sighed " So basically, I'm doing this to make Harry feel better ?" My voice sounding tired. " Yes" Dumbledore sighed.

" How do you lot feel about this ?" I asked my ex-family. They looked startled and surprised I actually spoke to them. " We just do whatever Prof. Dumbledore here says" Emmett answered. " I'll do it" I caved. If it would help Harry, I would do anything. Dumbledore's eyes shone. " Excellent, excellent. Now then, we should go and get all of you checked into the Leaky Cauldron". Professor addressed the Cullens.

" Wait, Professor. Any news about Wormtail ?" I asked. I had been tracking him down for the majority of my time. Wanting pay-back for destroying Harry and I's life. Also to prove my father's innocence of course. But no luck so far. Maybe the headmaster of Hogwarts has made some progress. " Worm-who know ?" Rosalie asked. " A traitor". I curtly said, not wanting to go into detail.

Dumbledore looked sympathetic. " I'm sorry . No word so far". My hope plummeted into my stomach. " Oh. Thanks anyway sir". The wise man put a hand on my shoulder. " We will catch him one day dear". Dumbledore reassured me. " But it might be too late". I whispered to myself. And time is something that cannot be replaced. But with the right amount of effort, can be saved.

**A/N- So... R&R PLEASE. And please please please write a review. even if its a word, it means the world to me. So make me happy so I can type faster ! Love you guys.**  
**- sofi Cullen **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lexi POV**

" I can do this, Harry needs me to do this. They are just a bunch of muggles, why am I so afraid ?" I muttered as I walked down Mongolia Crescent Street towards Privet Drive. After Professor's um... surprise visit with the people I never wanted to see again I decided it was high time I've met Harry's family. I was in my favorite plain black tee and jeans with back boots and a black leather jacket. Black is my favorite color.I needed to talk or if necessary threaten the Dursley family into treating Harry properly. I couldn't do it before because I wasn't of age and could not do any magic to show the Dursleys what I am capable of. But now I can. Now I can scare the crap out of those blasted Dursleys. Just the thought of that made me smile.

I saw that the lawn was very well kept. Too well kept if you ask me. Harry wasn't kidding when he said his aunt was a neat freak. I quietly knocked on the door and not a minute later, I saw a huge neck less man who looked who was like in a very bad mood. " Yes ?" He said very rudely. Well hello to you too. " Hello sir". I said politely. " I am here to talk about your son, Dudley Dursley ?" Well its not lying. I am here to talk about him. But I need some way to get into the house. And I don't think saying " Hi. I'm a witch who is here to knock some sense in to you. By the way, I'm Lexi Black". The man looked surprised for a minute. " Aren't you a little young ?" He asked suspiciously ?. I showed him the fake I.D that stated that I'm a student-teacher at Smelting's. The neck-less man looked at me for another minute, and let me in.

As I came in I saw that the house is even worse than the lawn. The house ! Merlin the house ! No house should ever be this clean. " Petunia, this is a student-teacher from Dudely's school". The fat man gruffly said. As I came into the kitchen I saw a Horse-faced woman next to the kettle, a spoiled brat the size of a young killer whale and a surprised looking Harry sitting eating what looked like grapefruit . I quickly put a finger to my lips, indicating for him to keep immediately understood and tried to look as miserable as possible to keep the fat oaf and the anorexic woman from noticing how happy Harry got.

" So what are you here to talk about miss..." the woman trailed on. " Lexi". I said confidently. " Lexi Peters. Lovely to meet you". Ew. That was a lie if I ever said one." I am here to talk about this young man" I said while gesturing towards the fat little boy. " He has quite a bit of um... history with violence". I don't know if there is a way to put that politely.

The woman's eyes immediately filled with tears. " Oh, please, Diddy here would never hurt a fly please believe me ! I'm his mother. I raised him to be a lovely young man. I dont think he is even capable of hurting anyone ! Please believe me". She cried. I mentally scoffed and hid my laugh. Diddy ? Never hurt a fly ? Lovely young man ? Oh man this is so rich.

" You" I said pointing to Harry. The parents in the house looked terrified and angry that I even mentioned Harry. Bastards. " Tell me what you think". The two elders glared at the young boy. Daring him to speak. Harry smiled and easily said. " I think you're right". The fat man and thin woman looked murderous. " Thank you Harry". I think its time to let the Dursleys know who I really am. " Harry ?" The horse-faced woman spluttered. " How did you know his name ?" I laughed. " I've known his name for a long time now. I'm a friend of his at Hogwarts you see". I paused. Waiting for a reaction. " Out" the man said. " Get out of my house right now !" He all but screamed at me. " No, I don't think I will, thanks. You see, Harry's god-father, Sirius Black. Surely you've heard of him ? Is my father. And its my job to make sure Harry is in a good environment when y my father cant. I can easily put you in jail. Child abuse, secrets, lies, physical attacks ! For peat's sake he is your nephew ! Your blood ! Your family ! Not some rag doll". I ranted. The Dursleys looked beyond scared now. And by the looks of it, Harry is really enjoying this. " I will come back in a couple of days". I warned. " And when I do, I should definitely see some changes". I stood up and opened the front door. " Great seeing you again Harry". I said. And with that I apparated back to my house with a loud crack.

**A/N- I posted the story without a author's note ! So I deleted it. For only about ten mins while I wrote this. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. For reviewing, following and whatever to my story. I am kind of hurt by that review that said ' delete ' by a guest but who cares ! Keep them reviews coming and I might update early ! Till next time my loyal subjects !**  
**- sofi cullen**


	4. Chapter 4

**LEXI POV**

After that little trip I apparated into my living room and collapsed on to the couch. " Jeez, what a night " I murmured. I was about to close my eyes and fall asleep right there. But then I heard a hoot. It was hedwig. Harry's owl with the attitude. Ive always loved that bird. I took of the piece of parchment from hedwig's leg and read

_Dear Lexi_

_RON'S DAD GOT THE TICKETS ! Ireland vs Bulgaria. They are coming to pick me up on Sunday at 5'0 clock. You're coming to the game too right ? Your almost as bad as Wood when it comes to Quiditch. And another thing, I had a dream of Wormtail. I don't know where he was though. Do you know what this means ? Please don't tell your dad. I don't want to worry him. The only reason I told is because you would be furious with me if you found out another way. I'll send this with Hedwig as soon as she gets back. She's off hunting at the moment._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry Potter _

I laughed at Harry's comment about quiditch because it was completely true. But immediately stopped when I read the part about wormtail. Damn. I need to watch him very closely this year. He, like me, has a real knack for getting into trouble. And not the I-pranked-the-proffessor kind. The I-nearly-got-killed kind. I sighed. Why can't we just be normal ? I mean not muggle normal. That would be boring. Witch and Wizard normal would be so much better. I closed my eyes, the darkness started taking over. I let my mind slip in to my happy place. And fell into one of those very rare peaceful sleeps.

**( EDWARD POV ) **

Bella. My beautiful, wonderful Bella. My heart. My soul. My life. My love. I can't believe she is here. I can't believe I saw her. But she isn't Bella anymore….. Her eyes are filled with pain. She has lost so much weight. The lines on her head from stress and dark spots under her eyes from lack of sleep. Did I do this to her ? Did WE do this to her ? Did we destroy a member of the Cullen family ? I saw the faces of my family and saw that they were also deep in thought. " We killed her didn't we ?" Alice whispered. " We completely destroyed her. She didn't even look at us. Even if she did it was just to prove a point. My best friend…. oh what have we done ?" Alice cried while Jasper rubbed soothing circles on her back. Rosalie looked miserable as well. I can tell she's regretting being so cold to Bel- I mean Lexi when we were together. Esme looked crushed. She had lost another daughter. Another child. Carlisle was pretty much a mash of everything. Guilt, sadness, anger, regret. All written across his face. Emmet had no emotion on his face. He only held Rosalie. " We will get her back" Emmet said. " We have to guard her. And we will do it, or die trying. We will show her how sorry we are. We will earn back her trust….. We will do the right thing". He whispered. And he was right. We owed Bel- I mean Lexi more than this, and dammit we are going to give her everything she deserves. Its time to face my past. And hope that she becomes my future.

**A/N- So I gave you Edwards POV. This will NOT be one of those stories where Lexi forgives them straight away. She is gonna take her time. Just like any sensible girl would. I am SUPER SUPER SUPER sorry about the short update, but if I get 4 or more reviews I will update by 2'o clock Saturday. If not, probably around 11 at night on sunday. So YOU choose what you want to do. And what do you want this story to be ? Lexi/Edward, Lexi/Fred or Lexi/Cedric ? R&R PLZ. Luv you guys !**

**-sofi cullen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lexi POV**

" Remus !" I hollered. " Come on, or we will miss the game of the century !" Remus had come around one in the morning and collapsed into one of my guest rooms. He had been undercover for Dumbledore and had only just gotten off. " Its not the game of the century Lex !" Remus said while coming down and attempting to fix his hair. " Its a Quidditch match". How can he talk about it like it happens everyday ? "With Victor Krum ! The Victor Krum ! He is the best seeker in the world !" I exclaimed. Jumping up and down like a little girl on christmas morning. " Next to Harry of course" I added.

" You are so your father" Remus murmured while helping himself to some toast. " Come off it. You are excited too. I know it ! You have to be !" I dont think I've ever been this happy in a long time. Its a good feeling. He smiled at my enthusiasm. " Its nice to see you smiling" He sighed. " It feels good to smile".I answered while taking the half eaten toast from his hand and throwing it on to the dining table. " Hey ! Us werewolves have to eat too". Remus said teasingly. " Yea, yea. You can eat when we get there. Just come on !"

I practically pushed him into the living room and then together, we grabbed a hold of the portkey and were on our way to have a great day.

**WAFFLESWAFFLESWAFFLESWAFFLESWAFFLESWAFFLESWAFFLES**

When we got there I looked around and saw many families, laughing, running. Friends betting on who will win the game. Mothers shaking there heads at their children's antics. I wish I was one of those families. " Come on then" Remus said disturbing my thoughts. " Lets get the tent set up". I agreed and pulled out my wand and together we both raised the tent. It looked small, but on the inside, it was bigger than most houses. We got settled and called our own rooms. Remus was gonna get some more sleep until the game. ( That lazy overgrown dog ) While I, explored the grounds.

I had only been wandering for about ten minutes when I heard my name " Lexi, Lexi !" I turned around and saw Katie from the gryffindor quidditch team. " Katie !" I exclaimed. We both hugged and held each other at an arm's length. " Your so much taller ! And you cut your hair !" It was true. After Remus came back last night I chopped off my hair. Now it was only up til my shoulder. It was much easier to manage. I laughed. " I did. But you highlights right ?" She nodded. " At least someone noticed". She laughed. We talked for a bit ,ore than parted ways.

I ran into lots of more people from Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory, the Malfoys ( so tempted to accidentally send a hex at them). A couple people from the Ministry and so on. The only people I was looking for were the Weasleys. Harry would be with them. " Lexi ?" A voice called out. I turned around and saw my ex-boyfriend's family and their shocked faces.

**A/N- THANK YOU. For reviewing ! I need to blackmail you people more often. So far lost of people want some Fred and Lexi action. Maybe Edward could end up with someone else ? Or become jealous ? Whatever you want. But in order for me to know, I need you to review ! I might update again today but I'm not sure. R&R plz ! Luv you guys !**

**- sofi cullen**


	6. Chapter 6 teaser

Chap 6 TEASER

**Lexi pov **

There goes my good day. I thought to myself while the Cullens walked over to me. " What are you doing here ?" Rosalie asked. Kind of rudely too. " Don't worry princess. I'm not that thrilled to see you here too. Lets just mind our own buisness and only talk to each other when we have to okay ?. But before they could answer I felt two people grab my arms.

" Lexi ! Remember your old pals Gred and Forge ? Haha. Or was it Fred and George..." George trailed on. " No its definitely Gred and Forge. I think you're starting to loose it my dear brother". Fred said. " Oi !" I exclaimed. " Ladies, your both pretty. Can you let go of me now ?" i said. Struggling from the twins's grasp. " Oh no. We have a lot of catching up to do dont we Forge ?" Fred shook his head. " Oh yes. Come on. I bet weatherbey is going to love talking to you". I sighed poor Percy. " Your still tormenting your brother aren't you ?" . They smiled in return. They faced the dumfounded Cullens. " Lovely meeting you all". George said imitating Percy. " Simply corking to have seen you" Fred said following his brother's lead. And with that they dragged me off.

**A/N- okay so i had to do that. I took emmcat's advice so you should all thank emmcat. I will go first. THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME SUCH A WONDERFUL IDEA. Next update is tommorow. This was just a teaser, the real chapter comes then. See you later ! And keep REVIEWING **

**- sofi cullen**


	7. Chapter 6

**Fred POV**

" Whats happening at Hogwarts dad ?" I asked as Barty Crouch dissaparated. " What were they talking about ?" What is going on at Hogwarts ?" Is it about the new DADA teacher we're getting ? " You'll find out soon enough" Dad said smiling. " Its classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it". Percy the prat said stiffly. " was quite right not to disclose it". Git. He cant even tell his own brother what the hell is going on ? And his ego is bigger than usual as well. " Oh shut up, Weatherby," I retorted. If he wasn't gonna be nice to me then I wont be pleasant around him either .

I sighed and thought of the most prettiest girl in the world. Lexi Black. Harry introduced her to me. Their fathers were best friends. Although she is a year older than me, we talk a lot. George always loves to tease me about it, but I don't really care.I thought she would be here because she is a total quidditch fanatic. But I haven't seen her anywhere.

But then I heard her lovely voice. I poked George and pointed my finger from where the sound came from. Lexi looked like she was having trouble with that lot of... really hot girls and really handsome men. There were about 3 girls and four boys. " Wanna go help her out ?" George asked. I nodded my head. We quickly went behind her and grabbed her by the arms. " Lexi ! Remember your old pals Gred and Forge ? Haha. Or was it Fred and George..." My twin trailed on." No. Its definitely Gred and Forge. I think your your starting to lose it my dear brother" I informed him.

" Oi !" Lexi exclaimed. Ladies, your both pretty. Can you let go of me now ?" She said struggling from our grasp. I mentally sighed. Idiot. We were trying to help her. " Oh no. We have a lot of catching up to do don't we Forge ?" George asked me. I nodded my head. " Oh yes. Come on. I bet weatherby will love talking to you". He could talk to a mirror and not notice. " Your still tormenting Percy aren't you ?" she questioned us. We smiled in return. Then we faced the dumb-founded looking people. " Lovely meeting you all". George said imitating our elder brother. " Simply corking" I said following his lead. And with that we dragged Lexi off.

**A/N- Okay. Its short. I know. But you people deserve it for not reviewing. ( Sniffle. Tear )So you guys can make it up to me, if you want an update. I want 5 reviews. Just five. Thats not too much. The magic word. FIVE. Okay. Did I mention I need five reviews ? And by the way, there will be some Fred/Lexi moments. If you know what I mean. REVIEW ! See you guys !**  
**- sofi cullen**


	8. Chapter 7

**Lexi POV**

"Let go of me you two" I said while struggling from the Weasley twins' grasp. " Idiot" Fred sighed. " We're trying to help you Lex. Really. I thought you're a year ahead of us not behind us". They finally let go of me and I stepped back to get a look at the two devils. They hadn't changed over the summer. Still really tall, always smiling. George has his hair parted to right while Fred to the left. It looks really good on them. Especially Fred. So sexy... Wait WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I THINKING ? Did Remus get me drunk or something ? Merlin's beard that was weird. **( A/N- That rhymes ! And I didn't even try.)** Okay, okay. Time for the old rational Lexi Back. Not for the hormone crazed 17-year old girl.

" I am a year ahead of you, you gits" I said teasingly. " And I also appreciate the save but, you couldn't have done it I don't know... not so forceful ?" I asked. They gave me apologetic smiles. " Sorry Lexi" they said together in a monotone voice. They're heads bent down in mock-shame. I laughed. Something I've been doing a lot today.

" So the match is tonight eh ? Excited ? I literally had to drag Remus down here from his precious breakfast. Honestly..." I trailed on. " Wait Remus ?" George asked. " As in Professor Remus Lupin ? The one who turned out to be a werewolf ? Also the best ruddy Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher we've ever had ?" Fred and George said while bombarding me with questions. I smiled at the last part, happy that they didn't judge Remus just because of his ' furry little problem'.

" Yes. He and my parents were good friends. He's more like an uncle than a professor to me really. Although I do occasionally call him 'professor'. He hates it when I do that. Remus thinks and I quote ' Don't call me professor Lexi. It makes me feel old'". The twins laughed. " Where are you two sitting ?" I got my ticket out of my jeans and showed them. Fred smiled and said. " Awesome ! You're sitting right next to us !" Fred was practically glowing and George was close to glowing as well.

" So where is everyone else ?" I questioned craning my neck in different directions in hopes of seeing a red head or as the twins put it ' a scrawny specky little git with really bad eyesight, also known as Harry Potter'. " Oh they're all exploring the tents" George said. " We can give you a tour if you want Lexi" Fred said nonchalantly. His brother was apparently in ' a coughing fit' for some reason. Odd. Must be some inside joke. But then Fred offered me his arm. His arm. His friggin arm. As if escorting me. I hesitantly took it. But then as soon as my arm reached his I confidently wrapped it around his. And then with George ahead of us, still in the middle of his coughing fit, we set off in search of our friends and family.

**A/N- I'M SORRY PLEASE DONT KILL ME. I'm so, so terribly sorry for not updating and so sorry that the chapter is short but hey... you got some Fred/Lexi moments right ? That has to count for something. They are so cute. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing following or whatever to this story. You guys are AMAZING. Next chap is in Cullen pov and its about their reaction to the twins. That should be interesting. REVIEW PEOPLE !**  
**- sofi cullen**


	9. Chapter 8

**Carlisle POV**

What just happened? I mean one minute my family and I were talking to Bell- I mean Lexi the next we were standing like a bunch of idiots." What the hell just happened ?" I heard Emmett ask " No idea" said a completely mind blown Rosalie." She really hates us….." Alice whispered." My best friend. My sister. Is gone". Alice said as if trying to grasp the concept. I faintly heard Esme whisper " My daughter". That nearly broke my heart. Her daughter. Our daughter. A member of this family, just gone like that. " Damn it Edward, why the hell did you make us leave ?" Emmett pounced on to the white faced boy. " I thought we were protecting her. I thought she was better off without us" he feebly defended himself.

" It was not your decision to do that Edward ! It was not up to you to make the shots! Stop making these stupid-ass choices. Because of you I lost a sister. We lost a sister. Carlisle and Esme lost a daughter. You lost your mate. Was it really worth it Eddie? Was all of it worth the pain ?" Emmett questioned him. We were all lost for words. Emmett had never acted like this. " Boys" I said, finally intervening." Knock it off. We have all made mistakes. Some bigger than others. But that girl over there is still family. We have hurt her so badly, Edward is not the only one to blame. But we can make it up to her by protecting her, and that Potter boy. We could gain some of her trust. But it will not be accomplished by fighting. Do I make myself clear ?" " Yes Carlisle. Very clear". Emmett sighed, but still glared at his brother. I sighed and pinched the brink of my nose. Why couldn't life be simple ?

**( Lexi POV )**

All three of us laughed and talked. It was like I was never gone. " What about you Lex ?" George asked as they finished telling me about what they did to Ron ( the poor boy ) over the summer. " Yeah Lexi, you disappeared in the middle of last year and no one from school has seen you until now, that is" Fred said. I sighed. I was hoping to avoid this. " I'm sorry boys. I cant tell you Dumbledore's orders". It was true; I cant tell them ( or anyone for that matter) what happened because then the Ministry would somehow find out and make up some ridiculous law, thus putting Hogwarts under Ministry surveillance. Nosy little bastards.

" Whoa, you were on a mission or the professor?" George said in an awed voice. Fred, on the other hand was having a seizure "What ? Lexi was it dangerous work ? Are you hurt?" He said bombarding me with questions. Thank Merlin I had the sense to put a glamour on my wrist after James bit me so no one could see it. " I'm fine dad" I teased him. Fred relaxed a bit but not much. " You will be the death of me Lexi" he sighed. " Why are You so concerned Fred?" I asked. His twin was still in awe with his jaw dropped. How come he is so…. Protective all of a sudden? " Yea Fred" George said, finally coming out of fantasy land. " Why are you so worried ?" He said stressing the word you. " Well, uh, you're my friend and uh, well, I just, um…" Fred flustered. I flicked the fool on his head. " I'm just kidding Fred. Thank you for worrying about me. It means a lot. Just try not to get a heart attack next time. Kay ?" " Right. Well then, um lets go meet up with everyone before the game starts eh ? You know how Percy the prefect gets when he's a second late….." Fred babbled with the faintest bush on his cheek. And if I'm not mistaken, my face is a little red as well. This will be an interesting evening.

**A/N- 25 REVIEWS ! That's awesome ! Yay ! Ok, so I will probably not be posting a new chapter over the weekend because I have to do my damn science fair project. It's worth half my grade for this quarter and its due next friday. Yea… time management is not my thing. Anyways, if you guys want something specific to happen next chapter you can PM me or leave a comment or whatever, and I'll try to make it happen. Oh and REVIEW AND I MIGHT UPDATE OVER THE WEEKEND. That depends on the amount of reviews. Till next time people !**

**- sofi cullen**


End file.
